Running, As Fast As I Can
by Child-Of-God13
Summary: Bella is being hunted by James, so she runs away to Forks. Then she meets the Cullen's. How will this change things? And will James finally get ahold of Bella? Or will she escape? What about Edward? How will these facts change our favorite love story? ExB
1. Chapter 1

AN: THIS IS DIFFERENT THAN MY PREVIEW IN MY OTHER STORY!!!.

Okay for all those who haven't read my work before I apologize if my writing style isn't the best. Please review anyways.

Disclaimer: absolutely not mine.

Running, As Fast As I Can.

Chapter One: Great…

BPOV

All my life I had been on the run, which is to say a lot because I'm only seventeen. Actually let me revise that, I've been on the run since my sixteenth birthday.

That was the night it all changed.

Long story short I came home, later then usual, and walked into the kitchen. Typical me, I tripped over something in the doorway. I tripped over my dead mother., morbid I know. I screamed and backed up, but a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows, laughing. My eyes grew wider, as my brain imprinted the memory of seeing a vampire for the first time. Add a little more screaming and there's my life's story.

That Vampire, James, wanted me as well, but I was lucky to get away the first time he tried to kill me. Now I was on the run. My mother left little money for me, and my father had died when I was three. Now an orphan I work as I travel all over the world-always running.

I couldn't give up, at least not yet.

So I decided to go to Forks, the small town where I had lived until my father had died. Forks was small, and generally unknown, so I was hoping to settle down for a while.

I wanted to go to school, but I knew I couldn't. I'd be too embarrassed about having to be seventeen and enroll in sophomore year, after all there was no time for school on the run.

So I lined up a job ahead of time. I lied and said I was nineteen so I could get a job. And that job turned out to be a receptionist in Forks' only hospital. I already had a fake ID forged for travel purchases. Turns out you can't purchase a plane ticket unless you're over eighteen.

When the plane finally landed, I grabbed the bags that held my only belongings, which aren't many considering I only had two bags.

I hadn't found a place to live yet-not that I had any money to spend on one. I planned on finding a nice family that won't charge too much room and board to live with.

I landed in the Seattle airport, but had no money for a taxi. I had just decided to start walking, when a nice lady approached me.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"Forks." I didn't feel like giving this stranger too much information, you never know who James might just have working for him.

"I live there, let me give you a ride." She offered.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grabbing my things and heading over to a red Toyota Camry.

"I'm Mrs. Newton by the way." She added as I placed my bags in the back seat and slid in the front. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again, "How old are you dear?"

Do I look like a 'dear'? "Nineteen." I lied.

She looked a little crestfallen, "So you won't be attending school?"

"Nope, graduated a year ago." It slipped out effortlessly.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd be the same age as my son."

Oh no, not already. Everywhere I went I was always set up with someone-who I always blew off. I was normal, and I didn't get guys obsession with me, I was barely pretty. But who cared if they were interested in me, I didn't have time for dating.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for my asking Mrs. Newton to drop me off at the hospital, and she did, without question.

Walking through the sliding doors, one bag in each hand, I approached the front desk. After explaining to the receptionist who I was, she directed me to the emergency care unit. Where I would not only be receptionist, but assisting two doctors, Dr. Cullen, and Dr. Harding.

I walked down the hallway until I came to an empty desk, apparently the other receptionist had been let go just before I got here, on request of Dr. Cullen.

I sat behind the desk, looking through papers, and sorting the bills to mail, and the ones that had been paid in full.

"Excuse me." A silky sweet voice said, a voice I immediately recognized as vampires. Dropping all my stuff on the desk, I froze. No, it wasn't James, I would know his voice anywhere.

When I finally looked up I was meet with golden, eyes not the usual red ones. "How much is James paying you?" I asked staring him down. This vampire had huge, bulging muscles, and he looked just like the kind of guy James would hire.

"James? I don't know any James." He answered.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that," I snorted.

"Seriously, I'm Emmett Cullen and I'm here to see my father." He answered.

I pointed to the door, wrinkling my nose, a vampire doctor? Interesting, very interesting indeed.

Even after he walked away I couldn't get over the golden eyes. Why were they golden? Was he wearing contacts? I mean, vampire's eyes are red! Was he trying to be in disguise? All I knew is that you could never, absolutely never, trust a vampire. Vampires are exceptional liars. I wasn't going to fall for it.

He returned a few minutes later, and I narrowed my eyes at him, and sneered, "Stay away from me, I don't associate with vampires."

He spun around in shock, making eye contact, then raising his eyebrows. "Oh really? I think you need to see a head doctor!" He was playing it off as nothing, but I knew the truth.

I smiled, "Thanks for the compliment," I answered smugly.

He shrugged, giving me the 'she's crazy' look, which I totally did not believe, and could tell he was faking.

I smirked as he turned around and left.

Good riddance.

AN: This was the first chapter of this story, do you think I should continue? PLEASE REVIEW!!

(Did my readers of my former story I AM Silent notice the changes?)


	2. Not Really

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 2: Not really.

BPOV:

It had been hours since the visit of Emmett Cullen, and Dr. Cullen's shift was almost over.

It was just my luck that I was on Dr. Cullen's schedule. Dr. Harding worked the other half of the time, and the other secretary, Linda was on his schedule.

I was just about to start solving the problem on where to stay for the night, when Dr. Cullen spotted me.

Giving him a once over, I immediately recognized him as a vampire, but with the same color eyes of his 'son' weird.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

I shrugged, you never knew who they were working for.

"Well where do you live? Maybe I could give you a ride on my way home." He suggested.

I decided to tell him the truth, and maybe he would leave me alone. I was still worried about James, but I sensed, in my soul, that I should talk to Dr. Cullen. "Nowhere I guess." Shrugging again. "I just arrived here today."

"Oh," he seemed to be pondering something for a moment. "Well would you like to stay with my family while you're looking for a place?"

Hmm, living in a house full of vampires, fun, NOT. "You sure that would be wise?" I hedged, trying to get him to take away the chance, and leave me alone. I knew that he wouldn't rest, not that he could, until he knew I had a place to stay for the night.

He pondered my question for a few moments. "Well I'm not about to let you live on the streets, how old are you anyways?"

"Nineteen." Lie.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Arkansas." Another lie.

"Why don't you just stay with my family for one night, then tomorrow you can go looking for a place to live." He insisted.

I wondered why he wanted to know where I was from and how old I was, it just seemed a little odd if you know what I mean, but vampires were odd.

"Alright." I finally agreed, knowing I was fighting and impossible battle.

Outside, after grabbing my two bags, I was lead to a black Mercedes, and silently I slipped in the passenger side.

"My sons won't be home tonight, they're on a camping trip, along with my daughter Rosalie." He explained. "But you can meet my wife and my other adopted daughter."

Oh joy, meeting vampires, my favorite activity in the whole wide world that I couldn't wait to do. It was going to be hard getting any sleep tonight.

We finally pulled up in front of a large white house with a wrap around porch. It was three stories and absolutely breathtaking. I had never seen anything so beautiful. Sensing my awe, Dr. Cullen chuckled.

I was lead up to the door, when Carlisle held it open for me I was honestly surprised. A man holding a door is not something you see everyday now days, which was why I was so surprised. When I walked through the door a short pixie-like vampire, with short black-cropped hair, who I feared was going to squeeze me to death, attacked me. The only other vampire in the room was a motherly looking woman with gorgeous hair and facial features, all vampire traits.

"Hello dear, glad to meet you." The motherly looking one said.

"Isabella, this is Esme, my wife, and this is Alice, my daughter. Esme, Alice, this is my new secretary Isabella Swan." He introduced me to this small portion of his family.

"Call me Bella." I instructed.

"Bella will be staying with us until she can find a place to live." He said this in a tone that I was not going to argue with.

"Alice, show Bella the guest room." Esme was eyeing my bags as she said this. "Do you have anything else?" Esme sounded concerned.

Rather than explain my life's story I just shrugged, picked up my bags and followed an over-exuberant Alice.

I was lead to a room that had sky blue walls with a king-size bed with a black silk comforter in the middle. The bed had tons of pillows, just like I loved. I was given a quick tour of the adjoining bathroom, which I apparently had to share with Carlisle's son Edward, who I had not yet met.

Alice explained to me how the boy's and Rosalie will be back from hunting tomorrow night, but I knew I wasn't sticking around that long, no freaking way. My life in danger every second? No thanks. I knew the 'camping trip' was really a hunting trip and they were probably draining some poor un-suspecting human at this very moment.

Alice left me alone to prepare for bed, and I set my alarm for seven, because I had to be at work by eight.

I pulled on my blue plaid pajama pants and the old, overly large T-shirt I always wore to bed. I only had nine outfits total, so I would have to see about doing some laundry. Buying new clothes was pointless, because I was always on the move and didn't have the money nor the space for new clothes.

Over the past year of my life I had mostly forgotten what being a teenage girl meant. Life was short, even shorter than we planned sometimes. I didn't have time for clothes, hair, or make-up.

I knew I wasn't pretty and I accepted that, besides, who needed to be pretty when you were on the run from a murderous vampire that is calling for your blood and has numbered your days on earth? Oh right me. I didn't need to be pretty, but I tried to look at least semi-presentable.

I was sitting on my bed, reading the only book I brought with me from place to place, _Romeo and Juliet_, when Alice bounded in the door.

"Bella! We need to go shopping!" She yelled.

No, no I hated shopping, especially clothes shopping.

"Don't freak out yet! We're going this weekend when you have work off!" She squealed.

"But-" I tried to tell her I wasn't going to be here that long when she bounced off.

I feel asleep quickly that night, but slept lightly, knowing I was surrounded by my worst enemy…

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Ch 3

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. As you know I like to reply to every one personally, so sorry if they're a little short.

KEEP REVIEWING

Disclaimer: Mine? No freaking way.

Chapter 3: Day Two at the hospital.

BPOV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, lovely.

I slipped out of bed, not quite as quietly as a vampire but pretty close. From running away from one I had learned to be more quite and move more silently. Unfortunately I didn't learn how not to be so clumsy. I was constantly tripping over the smallest things, and sometimes I would just trip over air, hopefully I wouldn't trip and hurt myself here because I was in danger of being eaten if a single drop of my blood was spilled.

Why was I here? I really had no clue, I had never trusted vampires after I found out what the were, but something, deep inside my heart, was telling me I needed to trust the Cullen's. But what? And Why?

I pulled on a white cami then pulled a sky blue scoop-necked sweater on over it. I slipped on some black tight slacks, and some black flats. I ran a brush quickly through my hair then made my way over to the door.

A vampire named Alice intercepted me. "Bella! You need to let me do your hair and makeup! You're not going out like that!" She lectured.

I sighed and let her have her way with me. If I struggled I could get hurt and then killed.

When she was done I had to admit I looked really nice, maybe even a little bit pretty, if that was possible.

I came down the stairs at seven forty five, seeing Carlisle waiting for me, I decided to skip breakfast.

The ride to the hospital was silent, Carlisle seemed to be focusing intently on something. When we got there he finally turned to me, "Today is Friday, meaning you need to sort and deliver patient mail. Their names are on the folders by the door. The ones closest to the front desk will not have any mail because they are short-term patients or just arrived. The ones further down the hall are the longer-term patients. Also yesterday we didn't have anyone bringing someone in, but today if they do you need to have them fill out the papers on that clipboard." He instructed me.

"Alright." I nodded and got out of the car.

I made my way to the desk to relieve Linda. When we approached she immediately began flirting with Carlisle, gross. Linda had dyed blonde hair, it looked really weird with the red roots showing, and looked to be about thirty. Like I said, gross.

Carlisle went to go get his uniform on, while I began sorting through patient mail. There wasn't much, mostly a letter for a couple people and a box of chocolates for a woman. I went to go deliver them.

The first few letters went to the first three rooms, where all patients were sleeping. The next letter was to a little girl, who said hi to me and showed me her stuffed bear. The last letter belonged to a man named Charles, who was nice but didn't talk all that much. He took the letter and politely thanked me, saying it was from his grandchild. The box of chocolates were labeled 'Emily' on them. I made my way to the next door.

When I opened the door I was surprised to find young woman with long cuts all over her face, sitting in bed reading. She looked up and saw me. "Hello." She said, an odd look on her face.

"I'm Bella, and I have your mail." I answered, motioning to the chocolates in my hands.

At hearing this her face lit up. "Thank you, " she took them from my hands and read the card. Seeing my curious look she told me, "They're from my fiancée Sam."

"How sweet. " I told her. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what happened?"

"I was attacked by a bear." She lied, and I knew she was lying because she looked a little nervous as she said this.

"Oh, well I guess now you have one hell of a story to tell!" I told her, I knew people hated it when you said 'I'm sorry'. "Well I better get back to work, but it was nice talking to you." I told her.

She nodded and went back to reading the card.

Out in the hall I leaned against the wall. I wished I could go to school, which I had never finished, but I couldn't. I had always planned on graduating high school, but so far I hadn't been able to. I began to slowly make my way back to the desk.

I spent the next hour recording and sending bills to former patients, and it was while doing this that it happened. I heard the hospital doors open, "I'll be with you in a minute." I said in my secretary voice.

And when I looked up I came face to face with the most handsome vampire I had ever seen. With bronze hair and high cheekbones he was perfect. No! I thought, this is a vampire! What are you thinking Bella?

This vampire had topaz eyes, but when I looked up again they were completely black, oh no, was he going to attack me? I saw his hands gripping the desk, so hard as to dent it.

"I need to see Carlisle Cullen." He practically growled, I could tell he wasn't breathing. The rational part of me was telling me to get him out of here as quickly as possible.

I pointed to the door, and slightly faster than a human he ran off. I didn't see him again that afternoon, I assumed he used another door, but you never know-vampires could use windows.

At five o' clock Carlisle was finally finished and I was famished. Having not eaten anything since the plane yesterday, but I was confronted with another problem, vampires most likely did not have food at their houses.

Getting in the car I wondered how I was going to eat, I didn't get paid for another week and I knew the vampires didn't have an food, I guess I was going to have to ask.

I knew I should be looking for another place to live, but for some reason staying with the Cullen's felt right, I couldn't explain it.

When we finally pulled up in their front yard, I climbed out of the car, and made my way into the kitchen. Where I was surprised to find Esme cooking. My mouth agape I sat at the table. Finally, overcoming my shock I spoke, "What am I having for dinner?" I asked.

"Well we already ate, but I was making you some hamburgers." She answered. Typical.

"Oh, thanks." I replied, looking up at the lovely chandelier above my head.

Vampire cooking, yum.

AN: Sorry it's a little bit of a drabble/filler. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Ch4 finally

AN: Thank you for reviewing.

Okay please help my out. I'm searching for the story Somebody Save Me, but I can't find it. If you have it on your favorites list or if you are the author please PM or if you have the author on your favorites list please PM me. I REALLY WANT TO FIND THIS STORY!!!

Disclaimer: Is it mine? I think not.

Chapter 4: Meeting the rest of the Cullen's.

BPOV

I was just finishing up eating my hamburger when I heard the door open, accompanied with a booming laugh.

"We have a guest!" Esme yelled, I knew she was warning them not to act like vampires.

When the other vampire's approached the kitchen I thought about their eyes. To make the topaz color the would have to wear yellow contacts, I mean why not pick a color that blends in better?

I looked up and observed the vampire's in front of me. One looked like a super-model, but all vampires did. Another was lean and skin, another vampire trait. Next to him was one with bronze hair, like that was new, he was the one I'd met at the hospital earlier. Unfortunately, next to the bronze haired one, was Emmett who I had also met at the hospital earlier. I shot him a look that said 'I'll explain everything later' when he wouldn't stop staring at me.

My attention was drawn away from Emmett by the hungry look in the bronze-haired one's eyes. And in a lightning fast movement, so fast that if I hadn't know about vampires I wouldn't of seen it, Alice dashed down the stairs and led him outside.

Esme, trying to distract me, started introducing us. "This, " She motioned to the super-model looking female, "Is Rosalie, who is married to Emmett" She motioned to the burly one, who pretended we hadn't met. "Jasper, Alice's husband," She motioned to the lean one. "And the one who just ran out the door was Edward."

I nodded my head, taking my dishes over to the sink and washing them, meanwhile receiving death glares from Rosalie, and I gave her a reaction that shocked her. I turned and stared straight into her eyes, not being dazzled or shying away from her gaze like most humans. In fact she was the one to break our staring contest five minutes later.

When I looked up the rest of the family pretended to be busy, but I knew they were just as shocked as Rosalie.

Turning around I went back to the dishes, trying to come up with somewhere to live. I wouldn't receive my paycheck for another five days, meaning I would have to spend five whole days in a house of vampires or live in the gutter.

After a few minutes of thinking I finally decided, why run? It's probably better to have the Cullen's eat me, after all, that way James won't get what he wants.

Okay, I'm staying.

-----------------------------

The next morning I slept in until nine, it being Saturday and all.

Five minutes later a pixie/vampire jumped on me, forced me into some clothes, and shoved me into her 911 turbo.

I was then forced to shop for the next five hours at the store. Even though I hated shopping, I had fun, talking to Alice and all. I had to keep reminding myself to not become friends with them, because in the end it would hurt more when they ate me. But it was so hard, Alice was so nice, just like the sister I'd always wanted.

In every store Alice would make me try something on then she'd promptly buy it for me. I kept telling her I had clothes but each time she'd use the fact that I only had nine outfits against me. She always won.

When we finally got back to her house it was almost dinnertime. I was ushered to the kitchen, where the rest of the family, except Edward was pretending they had just finished eating and were cleaning up, which I didn't fall for.

Alice avoided eating by saying she'd eat later that night, because she wasn't hungry right now, but that didn't fool me, even at the mall she hadn't eaten lunch.

The next day Edward still hadn't returned, and I was beginning to wonder if I'd scared him off, because it certainly seemed that way. Emmett and I avoided each other, and I was surprised that he hadn't alerted anyone of me knowing about them, surely they had some sense as to protect their secret? It certainly didn't seem that way.

On Sunday afternoon I hitched a ride to the hospital with Carlisle, who didn't work on Sunday's but had gotten an emergency call about one of his patients. I went along so I could get out of the house, and also because I wanted to talk to Emily.

When we got there I didn't even tell Carlisle where I was going, I just went straight to Emily's room. Where I politely knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice I recognized as Emily's called.

I opened the door.

"Hello," I said, my gaze not escaping the notice of a big guy that looked of Indian descent.

"This is Sam Uley, my fiancée," Emily explained, I nodded in recognition. "Sam, this is the new secretary Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you." Sam held out his huge hand, I shook it delicately, not wanting him to break my hand. "So where you living Bella? I didn't hear of anyone new buying a house, and this town is so small I should know."

"I don't have a place yet, so for the moment I'm living with the Cullen family." I told him, hearing this I heard him growl 'bloodsuckers' under his breath. "Trust me, living with vampires is better than some of the alternatives." I tried laughing it off as a joke.

Sam looked up at me with shock, "So you know then? And yet your still living with them." He shook him head.

"Yep, but I plan on moving out as soon as I have enough money saved up, I'm not very fond of bloodsuckers." I replied.

"Well if you ever need a place to stay our door will be open." Emily cut in, patting my hand. I took it she was also familiar with vampires.

"How old are you anyways?" Sam asked.

"Nineteen" This lie never gets old.

"Oh well you don't look nineteen." He answered.

"I get that a lot, well I better get going before Carlisle comes looking for me." I told Sam.

"Okay, see you later, it was nice meeting you." He replied.

"You too, later Emily." I smiled at her.

"Later," she said as I slipped into the hall, practically skipping to the car.

I am so not nineteen.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Ch5

AN: Okay here's the deal. I will not be replying to reviews for awhile and update consistency will be funky cause I have a busy week this week, but next week everything should be back to normal, sorry if you guys enjoy my replying. I hope I'm not hurting your feelings or anything by not replying it's just hard at the moment.

FYI: Reviews make me more motivated to update faster!

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: so not mine

Chapter 5: Do I look like I need something?

BPOV:

When I got back to the car Carlisle was already there, just sitting in the car, I must've been in Emily's room longer than I thought.

I swiftly slid into the front passenger seat.

"So Bella, tell me a bit more about yourself." Carlisle kept looking straight ahead as he asked this. He started the car, exited the parking lot and headed back to the house.

Well, let's see, what lie should I tell? OH! I have the perfect story. "Well as you know I'm nineteen and was born in New York." Not really, I thought. "My parents divorced while I was still in the toddler stage and my mother moved us to Phoenix." Okay that was sort of true. "My mother then got remarried when I was sixteen and moved to Florida with her new husband, I went to live with my dad." Lie. "My dad died in a hit and run accident when I was seventeen so I went to work, finished high school and here I am now." There was not one bit of truth in those last few sentences.

"Interesting. Tell me, have you ever thought about continuing your education, say attending college?" He still didn't look at me.

"No, I really want to be an English teacher, but I haven't the money nor the time for college." I answered, knowing I also couldn't apply for a college without a high school diploma, which I was also lacking.

"English teacher, what level?" He raised his eyebrows as if he expected me to be a doctor or something.

"College or high school, I must say I would prefer college though, the students are more mature by that point." I laughed thinking about all the high school drama I used to be a large part of.

"Well they do offer scholarships you know." He suggested.

I rolled my eyes, yes, I knew but I had other reasons for not going to college. "Yes, but I still don't have the time." I needed the money for other things, meaning I had to work. Why couldn't he see that?

"Oh." I sensed his answer as an 'discussion closed' answer. So I stopped talking.

Which brought me back to the thoughts I'd been having earlier. I wondered if the Cullen's would eat me, I mean their eyes were different, but that didn't mean they had a different diet, did it? Oh well, either way I was vampire food, so might as well live in comfort for my last few days.

Finally we pulled up once again in front of their beautiful house. I stepped out of the car and headed straight for my 'room' sure, pamper your food a little before you eat it.

I tried avoiding the Cullen's as much as possible, and I hoped the one called Emmett had forgotten my remark in the hospital earlier, and by the way the Cullen's acted I assumed he had.

For the rest of the evening a vampire, by the name of Alice, bugged me repeatedly. She apparently wanted me to try on some of the clothes she bought me, but I flat out refused, only after I promised I would do it later.

I was sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling when the one called Jasper came in, but stood in the doorway as if I would bite, maybe he was slightly confused. 

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, which made me wonder.

Why would he be asking? Like he cared. This family was so weird, not because they were vampires but because of the way they continually acted around me.

"Yes, fine." Not. Nothing in my life was fine. I was in pain and scared every minute of my life, and sad for a large portion of the time.

Slowly, not one for words, he turned around to leave. They way he turned puzzled me, it was slow, but over exaggerated slow, as if he were trying to appear human. That thought alone almost caused me to laugh. Appear human? Couldn't be done for a vampire.

I fell asleep that night, to music, music that existed only in my mind.

I woke to my alarm the next day, pulled on my slacks, and headed downstairs. I went to the kitchen, planning on scrounging for a little food, but I was extremely surprised went I discovered a kitchen over flowing with food. And not just any kitchen, a vampire's kitchen, which was weird in and of itself.

Work went okay, I guess. I was unable to visit Emily because she was undergoing X-rays and slept the rest of the day after that. I only had to sign in two emergencies in eight hours, but considering the size of the town, that's not too bad.

When I got back to the Cullen's house(I am still riding with Carlisle by the way). There was a silver Volvo parked outside, I wondered who it belonged to.

When I walked in the house I found out pretty quickly. I saw the one named Edward sitting on the couch. There was a difference though, a change had come over him since the last time I saw him. He looked happier, and not so hungry. So I assumed he had been out hunting.

To my surprise he turned to me. "Nice to meet you Bella, sorry I had to run last time, I was late for a seminar I had forgot about." His vice was smooth, smotoher than James' voice even, which made me remember what I was doing here.

Seminar, whatever, he was just as bad of a liar as I was, but my stories were more convincing. I nodded my head in recognition at him, but then turned away, making it clear that he was not to talk to me.

As I was walking out of the room I heard Alice whisper, "Don't worry, she's been like that pretty much the whole time she's been here." Alice said this in a low tone, which fell in between vampire and human level. If I hadn't been used to James' level of talking I wouldn't have heard it.

So, they were already annoyed with me. Oh well, my life was already shorter than I had originally intended.

I had just taken one step closer to death.

AN: Sorry, I know it's horrible and choppy, I'll try to do better with the next chapter. Thanks so much u guys! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Okay

AN: Okay! After Easter the updates should return to an everyday thing. So sorry for this past week! PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: nothing is mine.

Chapter 6: There is something strange about that girl.

CPOV: (Carlisle)

After Bella had disappeared upstairs I called another family meeting.

"I don't know about you but there is something strangely wrong with that girl." Emmett huffed. "She reminds me of someone and I think I've seen her before, but I can't recall where…"

"I have to agree with Emmett, that girl is scary, in a creepy, strange way." Edward shook his head, but we all knew(thanks to Jasper) that the girl also puzzled him and captured him.

I looked over at Esme who sighed. "I think she knows we're not human. I don't know what she thinks we are, but she knows we're different," I sighed, this girl was observant, and I knew things weren't matching up. "Today I asked where she was born, and she said New York-"

Alice cut me off. "But when we went shopping she said she was born in Chicago." 

I quickly took over once more. "And her resume states she was born in Florida, but I checked her records and she was born right here in Forks." I breathed in. "Then she said she moved to Phoenix, but her resume states she moved from San Francisco. Also, her resume states she is looking to go into the medical field, but today she told me she wanted to be an English teacher."

"But why would she lie to us?" Esme looked heartbroken.

"Let me finish." I had found another thing, another lie. "She told me today that her mom got remarried and is currently living in Florida, and her dad died when she was seventeen in an accident. But a little while ago I checked the records, and I found the truth." I took a deep breath. "Her father died in Forks when she was three. Her mother was murdered when she was sixteen, but that isn't the worst part." I took yet another deep breath. "Her resume states that she is nineteen, so today I asked about if she ever thought about going to college. And she seemed hesitant, as if she couldn't go. So I checked her birth certificate." I made eye contact with everyone before finishing. "Bella is really seventeen." Everyone gasped. "Which means there's a good chance she never finished high school."

"The poor dear! Watching her parents die! Then having to lie to get a job!" Esme looked up towards where Bella was sleeping, we all felt bad for her, especially Esme.

"So she's got something to hide." Jasper, who had stayed silent until that point, said.

"But what?" Rosalie asked, finally speaking up. "What would be so horrible that she would make up all those stories?"

"I don't know, which is the scary part." I admitted my fear, "She was so good at lying, that if I hadn't found her records I would have believed her story, I'm sure any human would."

"So we know she's a good liar." Edward stated bluntly.

"No, my brother, she isn't quite as good as us, so I guess you're a better liar?" Alice retaliated, defending this 'Bella' creature. 

"I think she must have a good reason to lie, otherwise she wouldn't risk being discovered or think up that good of stories." Jasper pondered, to himself, even as the words left his mouth.

"Alice, any visions of the future?" I asked, hopeful.

"None, she is immune to all of our powers, in a way it's as if she doesn't exist." Alice sighed.

That's when a light bulb winked on in my head. I quickly ran upstairs to the computer in my study, the whole family trailing behind. I clicked around, and typed a few buttons. Then got up and went to my family. This was more serious than I thought.

Edward, who had read my mind had his eyes wide, with surprise and I began to explain. "I got to her birth certificate by looking in the hospital records, because I had a feeling she was born here. But according to the government, she isn't existent, at all, anywhere in the US. Her parents were here, but it's as if they never even had a daughter."

"But how-" 

I cut Alice off. "The hospital records hold records of all the babies born there and I found a copy of her birth certificate on the computer. But I found it in an archive of dead or terminated individuals-meaning a file of dead people. The only way I could access it was because of the fact I had been adding another patient and it popped up under the S category. I was adding Mitchell Stanley, Jessica Stanley's grandfather to the dead records, which is when I found it." I explained.

"But the government doesn't even show her existing at all, not even at some point." Edward shook his head in defeat. Everyone spun around to look at me.

I nodded, "It's true, they don't even show that she was ever born, at all."

"Wow, the invisible girl. " Alice said, looking down at her feet.

"That basically sums it up." I also looked down at my feet. "We usually do a back ground check on all of our employees, but with firing Kayla, there wasn't time." I sighed. "Somehow she must have known we were in desperate need."

"Another thing, the way she moves, it's way too quiet." Alice stated. "At the mall I could barely tell she was behind me, in fact if it weren't for her smell, I wouldn't have known." 

"And her hearing, I was talking to quiet for her, she shouldn't have been able to hear me, but I didn't know until Esme told me afterwards, because she was answering." Emmett scrunched his eyebrows together.

"And that staring thing, there is no way a human could have done that without even blinking. And she wasn't event the slightest bit scared or even nervous." Jasper shrugged, but we all knew it meant something.

"She's human, I'm sure of it. But she's obviously been around vampires before. She's had to." Edward put his head in his hands.

"Oh, she's human alright. But we need to tell her about us tomorrow, whether she knows or not, we need to find out how much knows." I instructed everyone.

They all nodded.

Little did we know that Bella would confront us first…but not that way…

AN: YAH!! Okay review and if I get 50 or more reviews the next chapter will be up tomorrow! If not it will be up Monday as I was originally planning!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Ch 7! Lucky ducks

AN: You guys are so good

AN: You guys are so good! I got 43 reviews and so I decided to be nice, and give the chapter even though you were 7 reviews short. And for those of you that thought it was impossible…IT IS NOT!! Enjoy and KEEP REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter 7: Phone Calls

BPOV:

I sat up on my bed, going through the story I had told Carlisle and writing it down…Oh no. I had completely forgotten about my resume, now the stories didn't match up. Well maybe the Cullen's wouldn't notice, maybe.

A stayed home from work, I told Dr. Cullen I wasn't feeling well. I had an odd feeling about today.

I felt as if something bad was about to happen, which is an understatement, considering every time I almost get caught I fell like this.

It all started the night James killed my mother. I ran out into the street, my subconscious knowing I needed to be in public. Well James caught me and checked into a hotel, dragging me all the way. I was never quite sure what use James wanted me for, because I had no clue why he kept me with him in that hotel for two months, and yes, I was still alive.

I got used to being around vampires in those two months, and James began to torture me. He would draw blood, making sure to suck all the venom back out, leaving me feeling lightheaded and tired. He would just push me around, not treating me as a servant, as a matter of fact he only drew blood twice, so I'm sure that wasn't the purpose of me.

I was sure of one thing though, James had an alternative motive, one that I was oblivious to.

He didn't really do anything he fed me occasionally, then tied me to the bedpost while I slept. For two months I did nothing but observe, and learn how to get around vampires. I also learned to listen and be defiant.

Then he left, just temporarily, to get a meal. I used my teeth to untie the ropes then I climbed out the window, which wasn't hard considering we were on the first story.

Now I could move as silently and catlike as a regular vampire-only slightly louder. I could hear the in between monotones the vampire race considered to be very quiet. I was able to figure out a vampire's talent, just by observing them for a few days. I could also stare a vampire straight in the eye, without becoming dazed or dizzy, quite an accomplished feat.

Even before the encounter I had been alone. No one at school really liked me, and I had no friends, making disappearing only easier.

James recorded me dead, during that two moth time period that we lived in the same room. See? It sounds perverted. We did live together, but I will always hate James' guts. James had deleted my government records, then went to the hospital records and determined me dead and editing my file. So according to the government, I didn't exist.

I knew he was near, I could feel it.

I was just laying in bed, going over all my escape plans, when there was a knock on my door. I looked at it, and the person slowly opened the door.

"Can I come in?" Edward asked in his silky-smooth vampire voice.

I nodded.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked, sounding honestly concerned, like a vampire would care.

I shrugged and turned my head to face the other wall. He came and sat down on the bed next to my legs.

"You know you can tell us things." He hinted, like hell, I thought.

I suddenly felt very nervous, but false nervous, like someone was controlling it. Oh right, one of the vampire's I was currently living with was an empath. I wasn't sure which one though, but I knew someone was.

I also know that someone can see the future, but again I'm not sure who. There is one more talent in this house, but I couldn't pin point what it was. I'm pretty sure it was Edward's talent though.

"Jasper, please stop." Edward muttered under his breath, but with my superior hearing I heard him. It had taken two months to train my ears to listen to the low talking that vampires used, something that most humans couldn't do.

"So, " He started casually. "What high school did you graduate from." 

They must be suspicious, I thought. I was pretty sure they were going to look up the school I told them so I quickly made up a school. "Johnson High." The lie slipped out effortlessly.

Now I wasn't always such a good liar, if fact my lying skills were none, until I met James. I practiced lying around James, and like any sport, practice makes perfect.

"Oh, well, my family wants to talk to you, so can you come downstairs for a little bit? I promise you can rest afterwards." He persuaded.

That is something you should never believe, the promise of a vampire.

As I made my way downstairs I again thought about the topaz eyes of the Cullen family, I couldn't figure out why they had that color, but I was leaning towards wearing contacts. They probably didn't want the scarlet eyes that come with being a vampire.

When I entered the room I felt my insides begin to turn, James was near, I could sense it. No, I know what you're thinking, he is not in the living room, after all I would have run by now if he had been.

"So Bella-" Carlisle started, but the ring of the phone cut him off. And Esme went up to go get it. Whew! I thought, if they were going to eat me, I was just saved by the bell.

In a minute Esme returned to the room and held out the phone to me. I put it up to my ear. "Hello?" 

"Greetings Bella. Thought you could hide huh? Well I'll be there at midnight, it's been far to long my dear. Tat-ta." James' voice dripped with venom. I knew what I had to do. Which was better, quick death, or torture? I knew the answer.

I spun towards the family and dropped the phone on the floor. "If you're going to eat me, could you hurry up? Because another vampire is scheduled to torture me in oh-" I looked at my watch. "About five hours.

Everyone's mouths dropped.

I raised an eyebrow questioningly, this was it, this was my end.

AN: See how nice I am? Anyway sorry for those of you reading Once Upon a Hunt I will update that next, I've just been so behind…PLEASE REVIEW

By the way, you guys got two chaps today so none tomorrow! Thanks again!


	8. Ch8 sorry for delay

AN: sorry for the slow updates…my dog just had a heart attack and died this morning, and it was really sad because he was fine

AN: sorry for the slow updates…my dog just had a heart attack and died this morning, and it was really sad because he was fine up until half an hour before his heart attack. So I really haven't been in the mood for writing. So sorry if this sucks but it's the best I can do, my brain hurts…

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 8: Really?

Written in memory of Harry, my cute shih tzu that passed away today.

BPOV

I sat there, waiting for one of them to advance, to take their meal.

But to my surprise they all just sat there, stunned, with their jaws practically on the floor.

"h-h-how did you-ou know?" Edward stuttered, he resembled a deer in headlights.

"Well after living with a vampire for two months you'd think I'd figure it out. The not eating, the speed, the silence oh and maybe the getting blood sucked out of me was a clue. You should really give me more credit, after all I escaped." I smirked, might as well have fun in my last few minutes alive.

"Wait, that one day in the hospital-" Emmett started, the light bulb finally flickering on in his head.

"Oh right, I can't believe you didn't recognize me the first time. I can't believe you didn't wonder why I was so silent…" I scratched my chin as if I were really thinking hard. "And, as long as we're fessing up I might as well tell you I lied about everything. I am seventeen, I was born here in Forks, my mother was killed by a vampire, my dad died when I was three, and I've been running all over the world since a while after I turned sixteen."

"Wow." Jasper shook his head in disbelief.

"So, like I said before, lets get this over with." I closed my eyes waiting for the feel of the vampire teeth to close over my pulse point, over the scar that was currently there.

Nothing happened.

"We're not going to eat you." Carlisle said, I opened my eyes.

"You're not? Then why would you keep me?" I was honestly surprised, a vampire that didn't drink blood, that was different, just like their eyes-I gasped in sudden realization, that was it, the eyes. "This has something to do with the color of your eyes doesn't it?" I snapped.

"My, aren't we blunt." Rosalie stated, sounding mean, but I knew she was just surprised.

"I prefer to know the absolute truth, than be lied to." I answered her, a little softer than before. "So what do you eat?" I asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Animal blood." Edward explained, looking up from is lap.

I nodded. "Well then, since apparently I'm not going to be eaten I really better get out of here. Torturing by vampire hands is not exactly my idea of fun." I checked my watch again, I needed to call the airport. I needed to get out of America.

"Wait! Who is this vampire? Maybe I know him." Carlisle asked.

"I can guarantee you don't, but all the same his name is James, don't know 'is last name." I added a little accent on the his, emphasizing that I didn't see him as a human being.

Carlisle shook his head, he obviously didn't know him, just like I predicted. The family began to speak in incredibly low tones, even for a vampire. I knew they didn't want me to hear.

Now, where to go? Hmm, Germany has always sounded interesting, but Africa may have better hiding places. I spun to look at Edward.

"Quick, Germany or Africa?" I questioned, I'll let someone else pick.

The whole family looked at me in confusion. "Um…Germany I guess, why?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

I turned to Carlisle. "I need to use the phone, I need to get plane tickets to Germany as soon as possible."

"Actually, Bella, we were just discussing it, and-" He looked at everyone in turn, except Rosalie. "-We have decided that it best you stay here. You have a much better chance of living, and one vampire against all of us would heighten your odds of coming out alive."

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, no no no, you can't do that! I can't put you all in danger, or in that position. James is going to fight to the death for me, all I'm trying to do is buy more time, while seeing the world at the same time." I couldn't make them kill one of their own for me, or risk getting one of them killed.

They all laughed. "Don't worry we won't get hurt." Emmett said, flexing his muscles.

"I wouldn't be so sure. James is strong, and determination always beats brawn." I was trying to get them to understand, this was going to end badly either way.

"How do you know we're not as determined dear?" Esme asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Okay, I'll stay here on one condition." I made contact with them. "If anyone gets hurt, hurt enough to whimper, I am giving myself to him, no protests."

"Alright." Carlisle answered. "Fair enough."

I however could tell they were planning on just being silent about their pain. So I decided I would interfere as soon as I saw someone wince. I wouldn't let my selfish needs kill one member of this loving family.

"Did he say when he was coming?" Jasper asked in his stern, I-mean-business voice.

"Midnight." Both Alice and I chimed at the same time.

Oh that's right she could see the future, I would have to watch my decision-making.

One thing the Cullen's didn't know about me, I could find ways around any talent, I mean I escaped James didn't I? Since I knew someone was empathetic (and I was currently leaning toward Jasper) I just had to keep up my neutral feelings.

About the psychic, I just had to keep making split second decisions.

Then there was one more talent. I just had to hope that it would work for the best.

No one, I repeat no one, not even a bloodsucking vampire, is going to die on my watch.

And I mean no one.

AN: There you go! No update tomorrow, big project to finish. But there will be one the day after! So keep your eyes peeled!

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	9. Ch 9

AN: WOW this story is about half over

AN: WOW this story is about half over! Hard to believe! But this story was never meant to be long, sorry about my slowness with Once Upon a Hunt. But I am going to try and finish both of the stories in the next couple of weeks. Both will have 15-20 chaps. I am ready to start a couple of new stories.

Anyway I've been having some trouble, I had this story all planned out but then a few of my reviewers made some suggestions so I changed the direction of the story, making it a great deal shorter than I had originally intended it to be. I know I AM Silent was long so sorry this one won't be, I just can't do another wedding…

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Chapter 9: The showdown

BPOV:

In, out. In, out. I tried to control my breathing. It was one minute till midnight, and James was never late.

Everyone was sitting casually in the room, conveniently circled around me. I now desperately hoped James would come alone.

Three…two…one…then, right on time there was a knock on the door. My breath hitched. The man-no-vampire that destroyed my life was right there I could feel it.

Edward began to rub my shoulders gently as Carlisle went to go answer it. Sure enough, there he was. He slowly glided over to me. And to my utter amazement, as soon as he was within five feet Edward began to growl, and Emmett took a protective crouch in front of me.

"Step away, and no one gets hurt. I'm just here to collect what's rightfully mine." James sneered, motioning for Emmett to move his massive body out of the way. Nobody budged.

"She doesn't belong to you." Alice clarified from across the room. The way she said it made something in my head click, I was sure now that she was the one who saw the future.

"Yes she does, I took her blood, she belongs to me now." He pointed to the crescent scar that resided over the pulse point on my neck.

I knew he was right, there was no way I could stay here while James remained alive. He had connected his mind to mine, kind of like a tracking device, he would be able to find me anywhere. Still no one moved.

Then without warning, Jasper was suddenly airborne and latched his arms around James' neck, forming a sort of chokehold.

Rosalie slowly advanced, preparing to help Jasper, and that's when I shut my eyes. No matter how much I hated James I didn't want to watch anyone get torn to pieces, not even my long time tormentor, the vampire that still haunted my dreams.

I could feel Edward tightening his arms around me. Somehow I felt connected to him, in a freaky way I couldn't explain. I felt safe in his arms, like I never wanted to move.

I couldn't believe what I was thinking! This was a vampire that was touching me! But my mind began to protest at that thought, saying he was technically a vegetarian vampire.

My thoughts were so rudely interrupted when Edward used his large hand to cover my ears from the screams that could now be heard. Next to him I probably looked like a doll. I had always been on the small side and with all the so-called 'running' I had proceeded to lose weight. Bringing my five foot four self to an approximate weight of one hundred five pounds.

Finally, I felt the pressure of the vampire hands leave the spot they had currently been residing in and return to Edward's sides. I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Noticing that Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett had all disappeared. Seeming to sense my question Edward spoke.

"They went to go burn his remains, the only way to surely kill a vampire." I nodded, that's when the last puzzle piece fell in place.

"You're a mind reader, aren't you?" I asked, in a low voice, but I knew Edward would hear.

"Yes, Carlisle was right you are bright." He lashed his crooked smile, which for the first time in my life made me feel a little dizzy. But I snapped out of it pretty quickly.

"So you can read my thoughts?" I tried to verify.

"No," He sighed. "Your mind is the only person's I can't access, it's quite frustrating actually." He shook his head in dismay.

I opened my mouth to ask him the question I'd been wanting to ask since I'd first saw him in the hospital, but Alice interrupted me.

"So Bella, you hungry?" She was practically bouncing up and down on the couch while the words cam out of her mouth.

"Umm, yea, kind of." I smiled sheepishly.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of." Alice grabbed my wrist and started to work her way to the stairs. When we were about half way up she yelled behind her. "Edward! Get dressed and get ready to take Bella to Port Angeles for dinner!" I had to cover my ears, she was so loud. "Sorry Bella, I sometimes forget what an extraordinary human you are." She rubbed my ears gently. I didn't really help, but it's the thought that counts.

"It's okay," I answered. I was still a little shocked they had actually killed James, all for me.

That's when I realized it. I might actually care for them. I hadn't cared for anyone since that night, it was weird to think it might be true. Either way it scared me. Because when you cared about someone it was so easy for him or her to take your heart and break it. I cared for the Cullen's because they didn't even know me, but they still took me in. And even after I confessed about all my lies they still defended me a killed one of their kind for me.

I rubbed my temples, al this thinking was making my head hurt.

Alice sat me down in a chair, let the torture begin.

AN: There James is gone. You didn't really think I'd let him live did you? Sorry Victoria and Laurent won't be making an appearance, they are too busy starring in another story at the moment, lol.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Ch10

AN: Here we are again. Sorry for my super short chapters, but no matter what I do I can't seem to make them longer. Sorry that this story is so short, but it was meant to be a semi-short story, this plot line just doesn't make for a super-long sixty-chapter story(anyone who can write a sixty chapter story is amazing in my book) and before you criticize them I would like to see you try and do that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 10: Dinner and bonding with Edward.

BPOV:

Next thing I knew I found myself in the silver Volvo that had caused me so much curiosity only a few days earlier.

"Sorry about Alice, she can be a little determined." Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's okay." I patter his arm gently, as to not hurt my hand on his rock hard skin. "I'm just sorry you have to sit there and watch me eat."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

For some reason when he said this it felt as if my insides began to warm up, it was an odd feeling. I couldn't hold in my smile, and Edward saw.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, with obvious curiosity.

"Nothing." I was taking the easy way out.

He seemed to let it drop there, sensing I was uncomfortable. "So what's your favorite color?" He asked.

Wow, that was a little random, but all the same I answered. "I like gold." I had no clue where the gold came from, until recently I had always liked blue, but for some reason, looking into Edward's topaz eyes, it made me forget all rationality.

Ah! Bella snap out of it! This is a vampire you're talking to!

But all the same I ignored my thoughts and went back to the conversation. "And you?" I asked.

"Well I like brown." He stated, looking in my eyes. That's when I remembered where we were.

"Eyes n the road mister! Not all of us in this car are indestructible like you!" I pointed back to the road.

"As if I would let anything happen to you." He mumbled so quietly I wasn't sure I'd heard him correctly, if at all. "Favorite song?"

"Clair de Lune" I answered without even thinking. It had been my mother's favorite, and when she was killed I adopted it as my favorite, just because it reminded me of her. "What about you?" I asked him.

"I like Clair de Lune also, but I don't have a favorite really." He shrugged, still managing to look like a god as he did it.

"Favorite movie?" I asked.

"I enjoy most movies, but I have to say my absolute favorite would have to be National Treasure, I love all of the action." He smiled as he said this. "Tell me yours."

I smiled, mine was childish, but it was one of the happiest movies I'd ever seen. "I like the 1994 version of The Swan Princess." I answered, blushing, it was embarrassing to like a childish movie.

Edward slowly reached up and touched my face. "You're blushing." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Damn vampires and their super senses.

I decided it was getting to awkward and I moved on. "Next question, where you want to be most in the whole wide world." I looked at Edward, while he pondered this for a few seconds.

"Until recently it was Denali, but now I think it's Forks." Edward answered, this made me scrunch my eyebrows together, but Edward supplied no further explanation. "And yours?"

I thought for a minute. "I don't really have a certain place, but I would love to see Europe some day." I sighed.

The next few moments were filled with a comfortable silence, which Edward was the first one to break. "Favorite flower?" Edward asked.

"Freesias. " I sighed, the smell was so appealing, but I hadn't smelt one in forever.

"It suits you." Edward smiled crookedly. I could tell he was laughing internally about an inside joke, probably some vampire thing.

I decided to take our questioning to the next level. "What was your mother's name?" I asked.

The smile immediately was wiped off of his face, I hoped I didn't offend him. "My mother was Elizabeth Masen, and I was baptized Edward Anthony Masen. Tell me about your mother." He quickly steered the conversation away from him.

"My mother Renee Swan(AN: remember no Phil in my story) looked at lot like me, but prettier." I felt the tears just welling up in my eyes from just talking about her I decided to change the subject again. "When were you changed, why, and by whom?" I asked.

"So interested in the vampire." Edward muttered under his breath, but he answered my question all the same. "I was born in 1901 and changed in 1918. I was dying of Spanish Influenza when Carlisle found me and changed me because of my mother's final wish, for me to live." I could see his past was painful to him.

I decided we needed to make the conversation more light hearted. "Where are we going?" I asked, just as we were pulling into Port Angeles city limits. It had only taken us thirty minutes due to Edward's wildly fast vampire driving.

"A little restaurant someone at school mentioned." Edward looked away from my eyes as he said this.

"You mean mentioned or thought?" I asked playfully, calling his bluff.

"Thought." We both burst out laughing.

We were seated right away by a male waiter, who was scaring me because he kept looking at me like a piece of meat. Sensing my discomfort Edward grabbed my hand, almost impulsively, but the realizing what he did he looked in my eyes as if asking permission.

I nodded. It was a weird feeling I felt like I needed to get closer to Edward.

Maybe I was going mental.

Maybe.

AN: Thanks again! Sorry it so short. PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Wow, what amazing reviews

AN: Wow, what amazing reviews. If you're wondering why I'm updating so quickly, don't ask. I need to get my mind off of other things. I don't mean to sound rude, I'm just having a tough time in school right now and I'm kind of stressed. And with my dog and all it hasn't made it any better. I have so many projects to do it's not even funny. SO please don't pressure me, I will update tomorrow, so you don't have to beg for an update or anything…

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

Chapter 11: Dinner and beyond

BPOV:

All during dinner we continued our questions, pretty much going over everything that happened in our entire lives.

I told Edward all about my school and how much I enjoyed it even though I had to drop out. I also explained my college goals for some distant day.

Edward, on the other hand, told me basically everything about him, how he had never fallen in love, not even in his human life.

When I was finally finished with my dinner, it was almost nine o'clock. I looked at my watch and sighed.

"You won't be going into work tomorrow, Carlisle already called you in sick." Edward said, looking down at me from his high and mighty six foot two status.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Bella?" Edward looked at me, with a nervous look in his eyes, I wondered what he was thinking.

"Yes?" Now I was worried, what if they didn't like me? What if the decided I wasn't' worth it and kicked me out? All these thoughts went through my head in a split second.

"Well, I was wondering, well actually Alice suggested it, but would you consider quitting your job and coming back to high school with us? After all you have only missed a year and I could probably help you make it up really quickly." Edward looked at me, still nervous.

As if I would say no. "I'd like that." I answered my voice actually sounding soft, for once in my life. "But I want to make up the year I've missed at home first, I don't want the other kids to tease me because they think I'm stupid." When I was done, Edward was silent. That's when I realized I'd said 'home' I hadn't referred to it as their house anymore oops. "I mean, I would like to go on living with you if that's alright?" I bit my lip.

"Of course you can Bella!" He removed my arms from where I had crossed them across my chest. "Don't ever think you don't belong with us. And I will help you make up the work, if you work really hard you can probably make up the whole year in the next two months, then start with us at Forks High in January." Edward looked as if he were calculating something in his head.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable or anything, it just felt natural. I on the other had was worried. After one night with Edward I was beginning to like him, I think, after all I'd never had a boyfriend before, all these feelings were new to me.

When we pulled in the driveway we saw the whole family waiting out on the porch, obviously wanting a play by play on what went on tonight, but instead of letting them gossip, I looked at Edward. We communicated silently for a moment with our eyes. Then without a second glance we got out of the car and pushed right past the people on the porch, without giving them a second glance. Which seemed to leave the family in shock.

Once we were inside Edward took my hand and led me upstairs to a room I hadn't seen before, it was his. I mean, I knew we'd been sharing a bathroom, but unless he wanted to shower I was basically the only person who used the bathroom. Edward's door had always been closed.

Now I stood in a room with so many CD's in rivaled a music store. Two of the walls were covered in CD's, the other had a black leather couch, and the final wall was the bathroom door and another door, which I assumed, was the closet.

On one of the walls with the CD's there was a very impressive looking sound system which Edward immediately went up to and began pushing buttons on. I took a seat on the soft white rug, not knowing if it would be okay with him if I sat on his couch or not.

Suddenly, as Edward turned around, a soft melody began to fill the room, and I immediately recognized Clair de Lune. I felt a tear that had been welling up in my eye all night start to fall. Soon after the first one more began to slide down, I couldn't help it, this song reminded me of my mother who was dead.

Without realizing it I began to sob, so many emotions had been welling up all day, and now they were staring to leak out.

I was sobbing so hard I barley heard or felt Edward wrap his arms around me, he was just there all of the sudden. Any normal situation I would have pulled away, but I needed someone here right now, I couldn't be alone.

I felt Edward's rock hard hands start to smooth my hair, and I knew it must be taking him a whole lot of control as to not bruise my scalp. I felt like a china doll.

I don't know how long I sat there crying, it could have been minutes, hours, or months. All I could think of was missing my mother and how comfortable I felt with Edward there.

No matter how long it was, I drifted off to sleep, before my sobs had even fully subsided. Perfectly content in Edward's arms.

AN: Another short one! Sorry, next one up soon!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Here you go

AN: Here you go! As promised. Reviews make me happy, and a happy author is good right? I thought so.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 12: Conversations

BPOV:

I woke up the next morning covered in blankets on Edward's couch, it was a lot softer that it looked.

Not wanting to get up I snuggled deeper into the covers.

All of the sudden I felt cold. Not on the outside, but on the inside. I felt a little depressed. Jasper(who I had figured out was the empathic one) must have alerted Edward in his thought about my mood, because he was suddenly sitting right by my knees.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I was about to answer when a thought hit me. Days ago I would have laughed at the thought of a vampire caring. But over the past few days I had looked past the sparkling hard outside layer and gone deeper. And somewhere along the way I had come to the conclusion that vampires are just like humans on the inside.

"Bella? Are you okay? Speak to me." Edward begged, that's when I realized that I'd just left him hanging, with out an answer. I nodded slowly.

"Good, you had me worried for a minute. So, what would you like to do today? It'll be cloudy all day so we can do something outside of the house if you would like." He suggested.

"Don't you have school today? I mean it is Thursday, is it not?" Now I was just a little confused.

"Everyone else is going to school, I'm staying home to watch you." He smiled.

"It's okay I'll be fine by myself, you should go to school." I insisted.

"Don't worry, I don't like school, none of us do, we would much rather stay here and watch you. If fact everyone except Carlisle and Jasper offered to stay home and take care of you today." He was still smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Edward, can I ask a question?" I didn't want to be a bother, but there was something I'd been dying to know.

"Of course." He continued to smile, I wondered why he was so happy.

"That first day in the hospital? And when I came back to your house? What was going on?" I asked, biting my lip once again, something I did when I was nervous.

"Bella, let me explain something. Your blood, is almost irresistible to me, that first day it was like a siren call. I thought you were my own personal demon from hell sent to torture me." He groaned in frustration. "I couldn't understand why one there was this one human, that smelled so differently, enough that I, the strongest next to Carlisle, could barley resist." He placed his head in his hands. "I couldn't kill you, I just couldn't. So I ran off to Denali, so that I could resist. Finally, I thought my control was back up to par and I came back to try it once more. And here we are." He sighed, his head still in his hands.

I felt the need to comfort him. I couldn't explain it, but watching him hurt like this was making me hurt, not physically but emotionally.

I tugged lightly on his hair, but he didn't move. "Edward, look at me." I demanded. I wasn't going to let him beat himself up over nothing. "Don't feel guilty. I'm still here today, unharmed you didn't do anything, therefore there is nothing for you to feel guilty about. I demand you to stop feeling guilty." I mustered up all my anger and put in a glare, he was not going to hurt himself over me, for something he didn't even do!

He nodded, almost meekly. I smiled triumphantly.

"So, before we got distracted, I was asking you what you wanted to do today?" Edward raised his eyebrows, back to his good mood.

I thought for a minute. "I would really like to go grocery shopping, that way I can make sure that Esme doesn't have to do it."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Alright, but you really don't have to, I'm sure Esme doesn't mind."

"I know, but I still want to feel useful" I sighed, ever since I was young I have always liked to at least feel semi-useful.

"Alright, get ready then meet me out in the Volvo and we'll go." He admitted defeat.

I walked in the bathroom and found a pair of jeans and a blue scoop necked sweater waiting for me. Alice, I thought.

I slipped on my clothes then made my way downstairs, deciding against breakfast. I was already under weight, what would losing one more pound do?

Edward was already waiting out in the Volvo when I got there. I stood and observed for a minute. He looked so handsome leaning back with his eyes closed. I almost smacked myself. I couldn't believe I was thinking of a guys that way, much less a vampire.

I couldn't be in love with a vampire. I just couldn't, it was irrational.

My thoughts were interrupted when Edward saw me, got out of the car, and opened the door for me. It was so sweet and gentlemanly, it only made me like him that much more.

We chatted on about random subjects on our way to the only grocery store in Forks.

When we got there I took charge, instructing Edward to follow me with the cart, and he did just that. I went though all the isles, getting dome of my favorite foods. Finally we came to the Jell-O. Unfortunately I couldn't reach. Just as I was about ready to turn around and ask Edward I felt someone pick me up. I knew immediately it was Edward.

I quickly picked out my Jell-O then turned around to face Edward. "Thanks." I said, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Bella, how much do you weigh?" Edward asked. I knew I was in trouble. Edward had gone through Medical school twice, he would know immediately I was underweight.

I turned to walk away, but Edward grabbed me by my waist from behind. He spun me around to look at him. "How mush do you weight?" He demanded.

I took a deep breath "One hundred five pounds." I then proceeded to close my eyes, waiting for the angry words that were sure to follow…

AN: I'll try and update tomorrow! If not I promise it will be the day after! Thanks so much! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Wow only about 4 more chapters to go

AN: Wow only about 4 more chapters to go. Sorry about Once Upon A Hunt. I will update it really soon, I've just been so overloaded with stuff lately…

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: mine? I think not.

Chapter 13: Doctors visit.

BPOV:

To my surprise, nothing came.

I opened my eyes to find Edward with his eyes closed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Suddenly, he whipped out his cell phone and began to speak in extremely fast tones, fast for a vampire even.

Edward grabbed my hand and headed to the checkout. I was now extremely worried, he still hadn't said anything to me.

Edward paid for the groceries, still not speaking.

We then drove to the hospital, and I figured out what was going on.

Unlike before when I had been working, I was led past the front desk into a back office. Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was sitting in his chair filling out some paperwork, he looked up when we came in. "Sit down Bella." He said this impassively as he pointed to the two chairs seated in front of his desk. I sat down.

Finally Carlisle finished the page, proceeding to turn all of his attention to me. "So Bella, would you like to explain to me why you weight only one hundred and five pounds? At the height of five four for that matter? You are approximately twenty pounds underweight."

I sighed. "I just don't always have time to eat, and sometimes, when you're running, it's hard to find a steady supply of food." I looked down to where my hands were resting in my lap, I knew I was too skinny.

"Well from now on, you will be eating three meals a day. If you lose anymore weight you could start to faint or become unhealthy." Carlisle started writing things down. "Edward I want you to make sure Bella eats." Carlisle handed Edward the list, I assumed it was about which times and what I was to eat.

They didn't understand. I'd been on the run for almost a year, I had adjusted my appetite to that of a bird, and it was going to be hard to change it back. I know what you're thinking, and no, I do not have an eating disorder.

We left the hospital, Carlisle had another patient to attend to. Edward still hadn't spoken to me.

I took a deep breath as soon as we were in the car. "I'm sorry Edward, you have every right at be mad at me." I said this while I was facing the window, so that he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were now running silently down my cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you Bella. I just feel so stupid!" He slammed his hand on the wheel, softly, for a vampire, so he wouldn't dent it. "I can't believe I forgot to feed you breakfast this morning before we left-"

I interrupted him. "No Edward, I know you want to shoulder the blame for everything, but it's might fault. It's my responsibility to remember to eat." More tears slid down my cheeks.

As if he suddenly realized it he asked, "Bella are you crying?" He took his hand and turned my face to where he could see it, I kept my eyes downcast. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, I just-" He paused. "I just don't want to lose you." He admitted, dropping my head and looking forward, finally starting the car.

The ride was silent. Neither of us knew what to say after Edward's little confession.

When we pulled up at the house the whole family was waiting, all of them with stern looks on their faces. Alice must have told them where we were and why.

I slipped out of the car and ran into the house. I was overloaded, this was all too much.

I ran up to my room and collapsed crying in the middle of my bed.

Moment's later I heard the door open. It wasn't Edward, it was a female, I could tell by the sound of the footfalls. I felt someone start to run my back. It wasn't Alice, because her hands were too large for that.

"Bella?" It was Rosalie, the only one I hadn't really talked to all that much. "It's okay you don't have to talk, just listen." She sighed. "Even thought you have only been here for a couple of weeks, we care about you Bella, and we don't want to lose you. You should have seen Edward before you came, he was so withdrawn and he never smiled, you changed all that." She let out a deep breath. "I guess what I'm saying is I know that you don't have an eating disorder but please try and remember to eat, and stop skipping meals because you're in a hurry. By the way" She continued. "Carlisle found someone to replace you and Edward has permission to teach you at home."

I heard Rosalie get off the bed and head towards the door. "Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yes?" She turned around and looked at me.

"Thanks, and tell Edward I'm not mad at him." I then turned back around and lay my head down, I was no longer crying.

"Will do." Rosalie said as I heard the door close.

I must have lain there for a long time, because next thing I knew it was dark outside and Esme was bringing me up a tray of food.

For dinner Esme had made some pasta and chicken. It was very good, but it felt weird to have Esme watching me as I ate.

I handed her back the tray when I had finished three fourths of what was on the tray. "Thanks Esme." I whispered.

"No problem dear." Then she too left.

It was only moments later when Edward walked in. We had a moment of silent debate, then he came and sat next to me on the bed, wrapping an arm around my waist.

Even though I was living with vampires, this was my home.

This was where I belonged.

AN: There you go!!

REVIEW EVERYONE REVIEW!!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Wow, so moving right along, thanks for the great reviews, please try and help me get as many as I can

AN: Wow, so moving right along, thanks for the great reviews, please try and help me get as many as I can! Thank you for reviewing!

Down to business I actually only see this story as having 2 more chapters, sad I know, but my best friend gave me a great idea for an ending. NO SEQUEL sorry I'm horrible at sequels, absolutely horrible.

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 14: Time with Edward.

BPOV:

I awoke the next day to an empty bed.

But instead I heard a beautiful sound, like some great musician playing the piano, it was incomparable.

I slowly made my way downstairs, noticing that the rest of the family had already left; meaning only Edward and I were home. As I got closer to the music, I could indeed tell it was a live piano, meaning Edward was playing.

True to my logic, I turned the corner to find Edward sitting on the piano bench, playing the beautiful song. I leaned on the doorframe, not wanting to interrupt him.

I stood there for the whole song, and I didn't make my presence known until the last chords had faded. "That was lovely."

Edward jumped; he obviously had not heard me enter. "I'm glad you think so." He sighed as if something was wrong but I didn't have a chance to say anything before he moved on to the next topic. "Let's get you some breakfast and start on you work." He got up fluidly from the bench and glided into the kitchen, grabbing my hand on the way.

He sat me down in the nearest chair and got out one of the pre packaged perfectly balanced meals Esme had made and put in the fridge for when she was gone. This morning it was an egg and some hash browns. To tell you the truth, I had eaten more in the past week than I had all month. I felt so bloated, it was disgusting.

I told Edward I wasn't the least bit hungry, but he always pushed me to eat something, I was sure I had gained the twenty pounds already, but Edward refused to stop until Friday when I had another doctor appointment to check my weight again.

When I was finished with my breakfast we began to work on end of sophomore year stuff, because I had to technically "finish" sophomore year and the first half of junior year so I could start in January.

First we worked on math, which was the hardest, but with Edward's excellent guidance I got through it in no time.

Five hours later I had worked through about one week of sophomore work, Edward said if I worked this way everyday we were off to an excellent start.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we were cleaning up.

"Yes?" I answered; he was acting like he was nervous or something, Edward Cullen nervous? Yeah right, the thought itself is laughable.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me? We have an hour or so before everyone gets back."

I thought for a minute, but as fun as that sounds I was really very tired. "Edward, I don't want to hurt your feelings but I'm really tired, so could I take a rain check?" I really didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"No it's fine, are you feeling alright?" He scrunched his eyebrows in the way he always did when he was worried.

"Yeah, just tired." And as if on cue I let out a yawn.

THREE DAYS LATER

BPOV:

Yes! Today I get to go see if I was gaining weight! I hoped I was so I could quit eating so much; I was starting to get fat.

Joking, I was still too skinny, and I could tell that Edward thought as much.

When we got to the doctors, three hours later, I stepped on the scale, waiting in vain for the numbers to settle. The scale seemed to take forever processing! That's when it came back 108.11. YES! I had gained three pounds, Edward on the other hand looked worried, a mirror image of Carlisle.

"What?" I asked, there was definitely something wrong when they were making those faces.

Carlisle sighed. "Bella, with everything we were feeding you, you should have gained a good ten pounds, but you only gained three."

"It's odd." Edward turned to Carlisle. "Are you sure that's accurate?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Carlisle shook him head in wonder. "I guess we'll just have to keep trying."

TWO DAYS LATER

Guess where I was? That's right, sick in bed, just like I had been for the past two days.

Carlisle confirmed I had a combination of the flu and food poisoning. Esme felt horrible. I told her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen.

I had, unfortunately been unable to eat since Friday. Of course this concerned Edward, so they weighed me on the bathroom scale, I came in as 103.08, what a bummer.

The whole family was worried, especially Edward, because I was delirious half of the time…

EPOV:

Bella had been sick since Friday night.

But it wasn't that she had Influenza that worried me, it was the fact that she was delirious half of the time from fever.

The whole family was worried, but me most of all.

That day in the doctor's office was when it came to me; I realized I was in love with Bella. Even thought it may sound sudden, it had been building up even since that first glance in the hospital. Until now I had been denying my feelings, but Friday I found I could no longer deny them.

I had planned on taking Bella to the meadow yesterday, or Saturday, but then she got sick. I had planned of confessing my love for her, but the flu had ruined it.

I now had a newfound hatred for influenza, not only had it taken my own life, but it could take the life of the only girl I'd ever love away too. Carlisle said if she doesn't get better in the next two days he will be taking her to the hospital.

I will not let her die, not after I'd just found her.

I just hope it doesn't come to that…

AN: by 'that' Edward meant changing her anyway….PLEASE REVIEW!!


	15. Ch 15 second to last

AN: nothing much to say

AN: nothing much to say. Only 1 chap after this. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up!

PLEASE REVIEW

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine

Chapter 15: Don't let her die.

EPOV:

A week had passed, and Bella had just gotten sicker and sicker.

We were now in the hospital.

They had put Bella in a room and hooked her up to an IV and she hadn't moved since.

I was snapped back to reality when I heard Bella whisper, "Edward."

I was immediately by her bedside; she had barely been conscience in the past few days, so any mention of her awake brought me intense happiness. "Yes?" I said this in a normal tone.

"I don't know if I can make it." She sighed.

No, this couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. "Keep holding on Bella, please for me. I love you!" It just came out, I wasn't planning on telling her this way, it just kind of came out. I was just fortunate that no other members of my family were in the room.

Bella smiled, and opened those beautiful brown eyes of hers. "I love you too." My heart soared at her words. "But I can't go against nature." She sighed. "I will always love you Edward." That's when she closed her eyes.

No, I know what your thinking, she wasn't dead yet. At that moment Carlisle reentered the room.

He began to check her heart beat. "I couldn't help but overhear." He didn't look at me as he said this. "Edward, I think Bella is your soul mate." Carlisle sighed. "The way you two look at each other and how you didn't feel whole without her." He began to check her IV bag, injecting some pain medication. "Which is why, if you don't change her, I will."

"WHAT?!" I almost yelled, but I toned it down a little at the last minute.

"Edward, She won't make it, she's going into a coma right now, her body is only going to deteriorate." I could practically feel my heart breaking as he said this. "I saw how you were before Edward, and I don't want you to be depressed for the rest of your existence, I also won't have you killing yourself. Which is why in the next five minutes if you don't change her, I am going to."

You do it, I thought, but my lips couldn't seem to form the words. "C-Can you please do it?" I asked before I collapsed on the floor, dry sobbing.

'All right, here I go. We need to sneak her out right away. Alice parked her porshe out side, not sure if it would come to this.' Carlisle thought.

I waited for a minute; I could practically hear the crickets chirping. I was awakened from my reverie by Carlisle's thoughts. 'GO, EDWARD GO!'

I got up and dashed towards the door, not caring who saw me.

Carlisle got in the front to drive, handing me Bella, to hold in the back.

"Alice already has everything packed." I gave him a confused look as he said this. "I just broke the treaty, we can't ever come back now." He sighed, I just nodded, having my Bella with me is worth it.

As if on cue, Bella began to writhe in pain, but calming down as soon as I started to rock her and hum the song I had written for her in her ear.

When I looked up I noticed we had passed our house. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Straight to our house in Canada, we don't want to risk the pack finding us. Everyone else is coming in a few hours with the stuff." Carlisle said, as he pushed the gas pedal harder.

The rest of the car ride was totally silent, Bella didn't even cry out in pain, well she did whimper and writhe quite a bit, but Carlisle assured me that the worst was yet to come.

Finally, two hours later we pulled up in front of our house in Antonio, Canada. I immediately rushed Bella inside, not wanting her to get cold, after all, she was still partially human.

The hours seemed to drag by. I wasn't even aware that the family was standing behind me. My only focuses were the clock, and Bella. Everyone was still, except Bella who was writing and crying out every now and then. And after a few hours Alice took Jasper and left, it was just too much for him.

Every hour or so Carlisle would get up and check her pulse, informing me how it was slowing down.

That night, all through he night, Bella just kept screaming, and I couldn't get her to calm down, not even her lullaby worked this time. She began to claw at her skin at the same time and I knew that the actual external change had begun.

Carlisle was unable to check her pulse, and I had to work very hard and trying to hold her hands down so she wouldn't hurt herself, but I ended up having to call in Emmett, it was only the morning of day two, but she was getting stronger.

Bella lost her voice about midday, much to our pleasure, it was silent. But every few minutes her face would contort into silent face of horror, a silent scream.

That's when the pain hit me, why make her go through this? I should have just let her die then snuck off to the Volturi. But it was too late now, hopefully she would forgive me.

On day three panic hit me, what if going through the change, changed the way she thought about me? What if she didn't love my anymore? Oh well, even if she didn't love me, I would still love her, for eternity.

The last few hours were the worst by far. Bella began to tear at her chest, and I knew her heart was stopping. It took four of us to hold her hands down, while her face formed again into silent screams.

Then everything was still.

AN: Sorry for the cliffy, hoped you liked it!


	16. Epilogue

AN: This is the last chapter…SO SAD…but I have a new story that will be posted as soon as I make some progress with Once Upon A

AN: This is the last chapter…SO SAD…but I have a new story that will be posted as soon as I make some progress with Once Upon A Hunt.

Thanks you so much for all the reviews! Make me proud!

Disclaimer: mine? I think not.

Chapter 16: I love you

EPOV:

After what seemed like an eternity, Bella opened her beautiful brown eyes to look straight into my eyes. I looked up to notice the family had left the room, probably to give us a little privacy. I looked back down to notice something, Bella still had brown eyes, but as soon as this thought crossed my mind they flashed to the crimson color I had been expecting.

"You had Carlisle change me." She stated in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Because I love you." I whispered back, and she smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Before I knew what was happening I leaned in to place my lips upon hers. Our lips met in a feverish passion, as if we had been apart for a lifetime. But it wasn't that, this kiss was a proof of the love we'd found.

My meat-headed brother soon interrupted our lovely kiss. "Aww, Eddie finally gets his first kiss!" Emmett awed.

We broke away to look straight at my family, who were all beaming, and some of which, coughEmmettcough, were thinking explicit thoughts. I looked into Bella's eyes, that were crimson, but filled with emotions, love, above all. Love that was reserved for me.

I couldn't believe after all these years I had found my perfect match.

And I loved her with all my heart.

15 YEARS LATER

EPOV:

My wife dashed through the room, so fast, I knew she was in a hurry.

"Bella, what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Shh, I'm not here, Alice is going to force me to go shopping." She hissed as she dived into our closet. I laughed.

We were mow living in Denali, and our next rotation was down to Wisconsin, which we would be leaving for in a few days, I smiled again as thoughts of my beautiful wife filled my head. Whenever she was feeling loving or in love her eyes would flash from it's current color to her brown. My wife was amazing, she was twice as silent, fast, and had three times the hearing that we did. My brain began turning to more explict thoughts of Bella when Alice walked in, or should I say waltzed in.

"Edward?" Have you seen Bella?" Alice asked from the end of Bella and I's bed.

"Bella who?" I asked making Alice laugh.

"You're no help." She said throwing a pillow directly at my head. I caught it effortlessly. "Fine, tell Bella we'll go after we move." Alice sighed as she looked around the room one last time, then left closing the door behind her.

All of the sudden I was pounced on by my wife. "Yes! I'm free from the torture of the mall!" She squealed.

I rolled over so I was on top of her, which started a miniature wrestling fight between the two off us. Then we both fell of the bed and landed on the floor, laughing hysterically.

Then, just as suddenly we were kissing, rolling around on the floor. God, I loved this woman.

"I love you." I told her, as I did every minute of everyday.

"I love you too." She smiled and we resumed our kissing.

This was my forever.

AN: Sorry it was short but there you go! Hoped you liked it! Be on the look out for my two new stories soon to be posted!


End file.
